PASADOS DE HADAS
by amulet vanilla
Summary: Por que todos los heroes que ahora conocemos tuvieron que pasar por muchos problemas para ser lo que son ahora. Magos de Fairy Tail. Y su triste pasado solo fue un pequeño paso para el presente en cual estan viviendo y el brillante futuro que les espera./serie de one-shots o drables


Bueno una nueva serie de one-shots de los pasados de fairy tail espero que les guste. Aclarando que fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no son mios -aunque duela esa es mi realidad- sino al gran Hiro Mashima -que disfruta mucho dejarnos en suspenso- con esta aclaracion a leer.

NATSU

Natsu, siendo un niño de no mas 7 años de edad, habia pasado por varias dificultades que nadien a esa edad deberia pasar: conseguir refugio, cazar para comer, etc... Todo por que el era huerfano, como vivia en un bosque; el cual estaba olvidado por la humanidad; no tenia amigos ni una figura de la cual guiarse. Todo eso hasta quel dia que nunca olvidaria.

Fue un 7 de julio el dia que lo conocio. Grande, impotenten desprendia respeto, era como el rey de las bestias era un gran dragon. Aunque claro natsu no sabia que era el, puesto que desconocia la mayoria de las cosas.

El dragon desde lo alto lo miro como si no tuviera importancia para el, ese renacuajo le valia lo mismo que una mosca, pero claro se tenia que aver parado en su camino. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera rugido que se moviera pero acababa de tener un enfrentamiento con agnolia y como era de suponer habia salido muy lastimado. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos mas hasa que con un bufido de parte del dragon, se dispuso solo a rodearlo con su cola y pasar de el; pero claro hablamos de un niño que se impresiona con cualquier cosa asi que no se pudo safar

-Espera- habia gritado el pelirosa ala gran figura desconocida para el. Mas al ver como ese le ignoraba lo tomo de la cola -he dicho que esperes o acaso esas sordo?- le volvio a hablar el pequeño Al dragon ya le habia empezado a fastidiar el renacuajo asi que solo agito su cola y lo tiro de senton, con una mirada le advirtio que ya lo habia fastidiado y regresando su mirada al frente retomo su andar

El pequeño pelirosa terco como una mula no hiso caso y dando un salto lo siguio "vamos que el tenia dudas sobre esa cosa y como se llamaba natsu esa extraña cosa gigante responderia" Cuando por fin le habia alcanzado le volvia a sujetar de la cola. Cuando el dragon sintio un tiron de su cola viro el rostro encontrandose con el renacuajo que creyo haber dejado atras, lanzo un bufido "vamos que el estaba cansado y queria largarse" cuando quiso volver a tirarlo al piso sintio mas presion en su colo lo cual se lo impidio.

-ja..crees que eso...volvera a...funcionar- dijo el pelirosa jadeando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro "cuanto le costaba sujear a esa cosa" El dragon solo pudo impresionarse que ese pequeño lo haiga detenido; porque aunque estuviera devil; nisiquiera un humano adulto lo habia detenido. Y por fin dando un suspiro cansado se digno a hablarle.

-dime rena..digo pequeño cual es tu nombre?- le dijo el dragon al pelirosa

-Natsu- contesto sin mas

-Natsu...que?- le pregunto el 'rey de las bestias'

-Solo natsu y tu que eres?- le pregunto el pelirosa con una mirada confundiada

-soy un dragon...igneel el dragon de fuego- dijo el dragon rojo

- oh ya veo un dragon, y eso que es?- volvio a preguntar natsu

Se la pasaron hablando por horas hasta que llego la noche y ingeel le ofrecio quedarse a dormir a natsu al lo cual acepto sin protestas. Despues de eso igneel le habia preguntado si queria ser su aprendiz; cundo le hubo expicado lo que era aprendiz; natsu contesto feliz un gran "SI".

Fueron tres años donde igneel le habia enseñado a leer, escribir, etc... Las cosas necesaria para un humano comun, pero tambien le habia enseñado magia antigua llamada: Dragon slayer.

Mas sien embargo un 7 de julio igneel habia desaparecido dejando a natsu solo una bufanda blanca que parecia de escamas y una carta que cuando natsu leyo brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos verdes.

"Nasu:

Grasias por ser el mejor aprendioz que he tenido, pero tu y yo sabemos que no solo significas eso para mi. Tu eres mi hijo. Te dejo esa bufanda blanca siempre te protegera por eso te pido que la cuides mucho. Se que talves estes enojado con migo pero aun asi quiero que sepas que esto no es un adios sino un hasta luego por que si de algo estoy seguro es que nos volveremos a encontras.

Cuidate mucho natsu y recuerda que nuestros caminos se volveran a encontar 'renacuajo' hastaese dia quiero que veas todo positivo hijo mio. Hasta luego te quiere igneel"

Bueno eso a sido todo por este cap el siguente sera de lucy o cualquier de los otros dradon slayers pendientes ustedes digan. Y otra cosa ya he salido de vacaciones asi que actualizare seguido son mas me despido Bye-Bye. Actualizare pronto


End file.
